


The O

by GreenGoblin



Series: The O [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Mary, Breastfeeding, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Sympathy Lactation, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGoblin/pseuds/GreenGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys a new mattress and other omega bullshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the process of world building a world that explains a lot of omega society, products, discrimination etc; I've finally been inspired to write and if I don't post this verryy rough draft now I probably never will. This is my first attempt at writing so be gentle, but do give me constructive criticism. This fic is not beta'd all mistakes are my own so if you find a mistake just let me know!

Dean was good at many things. From fixing cars, running track at school. Hell he could even make a mean pie courtesy of always being in the kitchen with his mother. One thing Dean Winchester knew he wouldn’t be good at was being an omega. He had the build for a mild mannered beta maybe even an even tempered Alpha, but there was no way in Hell Dean would make an acceptable Omega in the society he lived in. That’s why he knew- when he woke with sweaty sheets and ass cheeks slippery with slick- that he was fate complete and utter Bitch. Silently despairing as he lay in a pool of his own slick, come and sweat that he would have to grab fate by the balls and roll with whatever came next. Not to say that he didn’t have a supportive family with his mother always wanting an omega son and his dad optimistic about future grand kids. Dean grew up where every dynamic was equal and no discrimination was allowed under the roof of Mary and John Winchester.

That didn’t mean they could shield their children from all discrimination being that society itself promoted the Ideal alpha, Beta and omega every day. In every show, movie, commercial, book that he happened to come across in his sixteen years of existence. Dean was determined to make the most of these events and wouldn’t let anyone or anything stop him. John Winchester didn’t raise any bitches no matter what the rest of society thought about his secondary gender, with all of this in mind Dean rolled off his ruined mattress and headed toward the bathroom adjoining his bedroom.

Quickly splashing water on his face and taking in his appearance of flushed cheeks and sweat beading on his forehead, he could feel the sweat running down his back and slick pumping out his swollen hole. Forgoing a complete shower he decided a quick wash up was best considering he would only ruin more clothes as the day progressed. Grabbing a cloth he cleaned his face and under his arms before grabbing a stronger soap and rolling down his soaked boxers and kicking them into the corner near his hamper. He gently wiped against his swollen hole wincing at how sore he was down there without any stimulation. 

After cleaning up a little with a new pair of boxers on Dean opened the door to his bathroom to turn towards his room as he heard the impact of his bedroom door hitting the wall.  
Briskly making his way into his room Dean called out “Sammy, Don-!” too late as his knobby kneed little brother went airborne planting his face right into the center of Dean’s full sized ruined mattress.  
Privacy wasn’t much of anything in the Winchester house considering they had a no locked doors policy always in effect because of a house fire that happened when Dean was only four years old that could have ended with the loss of his brother and his mom,Dean could still remember the heat and the smell of smoke from that night.  
So Dean always had to deal with Sam bursting into his room unannounced whenever it fit his fancy to do so.

Crawling up on all fours Sam quickly got off the mattress face covered in unmentionable body fluids from Dean’s night heat. “Eww, Dean! What is this?!” Sam exclaimed trying to wipe off his wet face with the front of his soaked T-shirt. “It’s my slick and everything else that comes with a heat, Sammy” Dean said bluntly as he grabbed the first band shirt he could find and sliding into a pair of comfortable jeans as well. Disgusted by the fact that he was currently rubbing his brother’s slick into his skin, Sam made his way towards Dean’s bathroom.

“Hey, Use your own bathroom!” Dean called out over his shoulder as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where his mom was currently cooking up a hearty breakfast. Turning when she heard one of her sons Dean couldn’t help but, take in his mom’s soft beta scent along with her blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and the laugh lines around her eyes that were more pronounced as she smiled which she was currently doing. Seeing his mother’s nostrils flare as she scented the room Dean watched as her smile softened to something even more maternal if that was even physically possible. Turning back towards the stove Mary turned the eye off before moving towards her son, taking in his slightly haggard appearance she could tell that he at least freshened up before coming downstairs. 

“Rough night huh?” she questioned Dean as she guided him to sit at one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Shrugging his shoulders Dean dug into the plate Mary sat in front of him, trying not to grimace as he felt how slippery his cheeks felt as another bout of slick pumped out his leaking hole. "I honestly don't know, I slept through all of it and woke up in a mess" Dean said in between mouthfuls of egg and toast. "I feel like crap now though, hot and sticky" he stated after swallowing another mouthful.

“I guess this calls for a major shopping trip, I’ll call your dad so he doesn’t have a heart attack when the deposit hits.” She said as she made her way towards the stairs.

“Sammy, breakfast is ready! You better hurry up before we eat it all” Mary yelled, while sending a wink towards Dean as she placed a plate down for Sammy and took a seat to start on her own breakfast. His mom always said that and they never took her seriously until one day she and dad had actually ate everything before Dean and Sam could get down stairs. Now hearing that always got theirs asses in gear, on que Dean heard thundering steps hurrying down the steps Dean stuffed another mouthful of eggs and crumbled bacon into his mouth as he took in his brother’s appearance. Having cleaned up from earlier Sam was now sporting a new shirt, clean face and wet hair. Grinning at Sam’s glare around a mouthful of food; Dean couldn’t help, but feel a little better knowing Sam probably wouldn’t be in his room anytime soon, but at the same time Dean couldn’t help, but feel a little bad about what happened to Sammy. No Thirteen year old boy should have to clean his brother’s slick from his face so early in the morning, he should never have to if he was being honest with himself. 

"I'm sorry about earlier, Sammy you shouldn't have had to deal with that" Dean said avoiding eye contact with Sam before standing up.

"It's okay Dean and don't call me Sammy" Sam turned his attention back to his plate in front on him eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“When you finish your breakfast wash your plate and go put your shoes on, Dean.” Mary said giving her boys their privacy by not butting into a situation that they seemed to have resolved themselves. 

“You coming with us, Sammy?” Dean asked as he finished his breakfast and cleaned his plate heading towards the stairs to do as his mom asked. Looking at Dean through floppy hair Sam nodded before shoving more food into his mouth as fast as he could cheeks bulging with the amount of food he was trying to eat at one time. 

“Slow down Sammy, it’s not going to run away.” Dean shook his head at his brother before heading towards the stairs. Dean quickly went upstairs to change into another pair of fresh underwear before trying to head towards the front door.

It took them a while to actually make it out the door considering his mom had to call dad so he wouldn’t keel over at the amount of money they were going to spend today and because Sammy took his time finding the shoes he had flung off in a hurry yesterday after school. Walking towards Sammy’s room Dean rounded to find his brother suck halfway under his bed. “Sammy what are you doing? Mom’s waiting.” Dean said as he watched his brother slide out from under his bed. 

“Dean I lost my shoe!” Sam quickly shoved on the one shoe he had been holding.

“Dude, it’s by the door where you left it yesterday.” Dean threw over his shoulder as he heard his mom calling.

“Boys come on! Let’s go!” Mary called from the front door as she grabbed the keys to the Impala from the key dish on the table in the foyer. Dean hurried out the door with Sammy hurrying behind him closing the door as they headed out towards the Impala his dad had given his mom when he had purchased the truck he drove to the shop. 

“Oldest gets shotgun!” Dean yelled as he ran towards the impala, jumping into the passenger seat Dean threw the extra outfit he had the forethought of grabbing into the back seat. Catching Sam’s glare as a pair of pants hit him in the face; Sam slapped Dean in the back of the head. Escalating things into an almost full blown fight in the Impala until Mary grabbed Dean by his shirt and hauled his ass back into the front seat. Slightly flustered Mary angrily told Dean to park it and glared at the both of her boys before throwing the car into reverse and peeling out of the driveway. Honestly sometimes she didn’t know how she did it considering they hadn’t even left the drive way yet. 

“Okay, first we’re going to head towards the nearest Omega store to get you some appropriate clothes and then we’re buying you a mattress.” Mary stated as they drove through their little town in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean quickly rolled down the window as sweat ran down his back and settled between his already wet cheeks.

“Can’t we just go to one of the Alpha/Beta outlets instead?” Dean groaned at the thought of going into one of those Omega boutiques with the lace briefs and stereotypical Omega cut clothes to accent every curve of an Omega’s body and to show off their finer assets. Sighing Mary shook her head “You know we can’t Dean, those clothes aren’t made to hold up to your heat and everything else you might experience as an Omega.” She stated as she parked the car in front of a boutique called “The Black O”. 

As they walked in Dean wasn’t surprised to find that it was the stereotypical Omega store he thought it would be. From the black glittered tiles to the soft pink wallpaper with posters of thin twink Omegas in Omega lingerie littering the walls. Advertisements with omegas promoting the best facial product to get the clean skin glow. Dean headed to the underwear department as quickly as possible hoping to find something to help with preventing all the slick that was pouring out his ass from ruining another pair of jeans and maybe save him the embarrassment of his mom helping him to find underwear that would work for him.

“Can I help you with anything?” a peppy blonde girl, clearly an omega asked as she made her way over to Dean. Uncomfortable, Dean decided to face this bullshit head on “ I just want some underwear that can keep me from ruining clothes, no frills, lace, bows or any of that shit” Dean stated as quickly as possible knowing if Mary had heard him he would have been popped in the mouth for foul language. 

Losing some of the smile she had been sporting, Lindsey as her name tag stated led Dean to cotton underwear they happened to have in stock “These are the best we have, they have a liner that prevents slick from leaking through and the breath which is a bonus” Lindsey said as she went through some of the draws under the display counter. 

“You look like you might be a large since Omega sizes always run small, all of our underwear has a tuck slit for a more comfortable fit” Lindsey said showing Dean the draws that held the sizes she recommended before walking away to help a nearby customer. Omega underwear was always made to tuck away the penis and to display a flat front. Considering Omega’s weren’t very well endowed and that their genital was for added pleasure and not actual procreation. Dean sighed as he survived the options he had, everything was in some type of brief or panty like style. Nothing came without some type of pattern or words plastered on the front or back, picking up a pair he grimaced as he read the words running across the back “Naughty O” in blue sheer material. 

“Hey Dean, look at this one!” Sam grinned as he held up a pair of underwear with ruffles on the butt. “You’d look really good in these!” Sam laughed. Flustered Dean snatched the underwear from Sam “Get out of here, Bitch!” Dean swiped at Sammy.

“Jerk!” Sammy grinned trotting away to go find their mom. Quickly going through the draws Dean was able to by some miracle find a pair of plain black and gray briefs along with plaid in every color he could find.

Wandering over to find his mom with the help of Sam had already found some somewhat acceptable clothes to wear.

 

“Hey honey why don’t we go ahead and pay for these so you can get changed?” Mary said walking towards the checkout line. 

Standing in the dressing room Dean grabbed the bag with the recent purchased shucking off his pants and boxers he gave a disgusted look at seeing congealed slick lining the inside of his old boxers. Quickly changing into black briefs and tucking his little cocklet in the inside slit Dean tried not to think about it as he looked in the mirror taking in the spattering of freckles running down his toned stomach and looking at the flat front of his underwear refusing to turn around to see how to underwear gave his already toned ass an added lift and accented look. 

Rushing through changing into a black t-shirt and new jeans Dean quickly left the changing room leaving his ruined clothes behind in the dressing room trash can. 

Even though Dean hated how much the new clothes hugged his body he was thankful for the blended the material his new clothes were made out of. It prevented him from completely sweating out the new outfit considering Omegas sweat buckets when in heat because of the higher internal body temperature.

Dean didn’t want to think of a vast majority of the day from Sammy’s constant teasing about the omega hygiene products they had to pick up to his mom constant encourage meant that everything would be okay. He had had enough to last the rest of his life. Making one last stop at a locally owned mattress shop; Dean quickly hurled himself out of the car and walked into the store where a helpful beta associate was able to help him find an omega mattress that could be wiped of any fluids, was stain resist and could also combat odor as well as provide the most comfort for the base of any omega nest. 

It wasn’t until the mattress shop that Dean honestly just wished that he could jump in a hole a die because as his mother went to pay for the mattress. Dean couldn’t help, but glance up to see Castiel Novak staring at him from across the store. Castiel was Dean’s walking wet dream, from his black tussled hair to the scruffy way he dressed. Dark blue eyes and those muscled arm; not to mention those veiny hands-Dean could write sonnets about those fucking veins- and the scruff of the facial hair he seemed to struggle to grow in. Flustered Dean hurried his way outside- sitting in the impala waiting for his mom to come out as Sam took a nap after a long day of shopping in the back- Dean had had a crush on Castiel since the third grade science fair when Castiel presented a project on just how important bees were to society and how if the earth could just come together and act like bees the world would be a better place. It didn’t help that Castiel was a certified genius having moved up two grades even though him and Dean were only an age year apart.  
It wasn’t even last summer when Dean learned that Castiel had presented as an Alpha and thought that there was physical way he could be with Castiel since he was definitely going to end up an Alpha or Beta and no respectable male alpha/beta ended up with another male alpha. 

Dean would make the most of this omega thing starting with the goal of getting Castiel Novak to be his alpha to being the first omega to own a classic car garage. As Mary got into the car and started the engine; her voice was only background noise to Dean as he thought that maybe being an Omega wouldn’t be as bad as long as he got to be Castiel Novak’s omega dean could live with society trying to bust his balls, hell he’d welcome it because if he had an alpha like Castiel they’d be busting balls together.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean realized he wanted pups threes years after he presented as an omega.

It came as a surprise to everyone when Mary ended up pregnant at the age of forty four; John and Mary hadn't been the only ones surprised by this turn of events considering they never considering having anymore kids after Dean had turn twelve. Dean didn't like to think about his mother's pregnancy, well he didn't like to think about how his mom ended up pregnant. Every kid liked to think that their parents had taken an involuntary vow of chastity after they were born. Dean liked the think his mother as the virgin Mary and he just spontaneously formed into existence instead of the gruesome thought of his parent actually bumping uglies to make him and Sammy. Of course the his little fantasy had been slapped in the face with the reality that his parents did in fact still bump uglies in the form of his mom's growing tummy. After some denial about the entire situation Dean took to the subject of a new baby like a fish out of water. 

Dean helped his mother as much as possible when it came to anything he could to do to make her life easier during her pregnancy, from making family meals when her feet were too swollen to helping set up the nursery as much as possible. During Mary's pregnancy Dean helped out his mom as much as possible while staying out his dad's way as much as possible considering his dad's hormones decided that in his late forty's and the very last pregnancy his wife was going through was the perfect time to become completely sympathetic. John not only gain sympathy weight, but sympathy cravings and the need to nest as well. While essentially unheard of in Alpha's it didn't mean that it didn't happen as John found out when Mary started having morning sickness and he did as well. John got to experience his wife's entire pregnancy along side his wife and Dean at nineteen had come to terms with being an omega.

At nineteen Dean knew just because he was an omega didn't mean he had to be overly feminine, sure he could have pups that didn't automatically turn him into some simpering little omega waiting on a strong Alpha to come swept him off his feet. He still went running in the mornings, worked on cars in the garage and went shooting with his dad the rage on Saturday mornings. Dean was still himself and being an Omega wasn't going to change that, however that didn't mean he wasn't inconvenienced with certain aspects of his dynamic from knothead Alpha's catcalling to his current situation. Sitting in the exam room of his OB Dean wore nothing but a paper gown that was uncomfortably open at the back and tied in the front, shifting as the door opened Dean glanced up at Dr. Missouri Moseley - who insisted Dean call her Missouri since she knew the Winchesters even before Dean was born- as she entered the room. Dr. Moseley was a short woman with warm brown skin, kind brown eyes who always seemed to have the crazy knack of knowing what was wrong before you actually told her. Proving to be the case when she opened the front of Dean's gown and pressed around the tender area around his nipples. Wincing and trying not to jump back at the pressure on his swollen chest Dean endured the rest of his examine which unfortunately included a dreaded pelvic exam.

"Well child, I know you're not pregnant so the only thing I can think would explain your current situation would be that new pup your mama's got." She explained in a soft southern accent. Patting Dean knee to let him know he could pull his legs out of the stirrups, Dean sat up and closed his legs as she continued to explain his current predicament " The only thing I can recommend is asking your mom if you can nurse the pup as well once your milk comes in, I wouldn't recommend any type of drug to stop your milk from coming in because it could do more harm than good." she explain while she cleaned her hands thoroughly in the nearby sink. 

After dressing and leaving the doctors office Dean couldn't help, but feel a little sorry for himself he had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with lactating on top of all the other shit he had to deal with,but as Missouri had explained it was common for an Omega living with a new mother and baby to develop sympathy lactation. It was an extremely common thing of Omega's nursing close relatives and even close friends babies; it helped the baby to develop a strong bond between pack mates while helping new mothers get a break and some much needed sleep. Pulling the Impala into the drive way Dean made his way inside dreading the conversation he was about to have with his mom.

Sitting on the couch that his mom was currently sitting on crocheting a new blanket for Adam as he slept in the bassinet beside the couch Mary smiled when Dean sat on the couch. Enjoying the compatible silence between the two of them Mary waited for Dean to tell her how his appointment went, halfway through an episode of Doctor Sexy MD Dean decided it was better to finally address the elephant he had been sitting on. 

"So Missouri told me that within the next week or so I should start L-lactating" Dean managed to say without too much embarrassment.

" I was wondering since you did want to keep Adam on a healthy diet If it would be okay if I nursed Adam?" Dean shyly glanced into familiar green eyes.

 

Mary couldn't the grin off her face, her baby was growing up so fast and it made her proud that he was able to get over his initial embarrassment to ask her such a life changing question. Even though it was very common for Omegas to nurse close family and friends pups it was also an unspoken rule that you had to ask for permission before going around popping your nipple into any pup's mouth because you had the milk and the 'right'.

"Of course you can Dean, I could really use the help!" Mary couldn't keep the excitement off of her face. Being a Beta meant that she couldn't relate to a lot of things that Dean went through along with him wanting to be a more independent omega she didn't get the chance to bond with Dean like Sammy and John got to bond over Alpha things. To finally be able to show Dean how he should nurse her new pup brought a warmth that Mary thought she would never get to experience the warmth of being able to bond with one of her pups over something they truly had in common, sure making pies and making meals with Dean was always something to bond over, but it wasn't the same as getting to bond over something they shared biologically. 

Dean let a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he had been holding in turning back to the show he couldn't help, but feel just a little bit better about the entire situation. This would give him something to do since he had graduated from school the previous year and was currently taking a break to decide what kind of career he wanted for himself, while lazing around the house watching Doctor Sexy and occasionally helping his dad in the garage. Feeding his brother would help him to establish a strong bond with this small pup he feared he would never get along with because of such as large age gap while also giving him something to do besides feeling guilty for not doing more for his parents.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It took two weeks for Dean's milk to finally come in waking up with swollen nipples and the front of his shirt completely soaked was not how Dean imaged his milk would come in. He thought for sure that it would only be a few drops not going from the Sahara to the fucking Atlanta ocean in the span of a few hours. Dean was thankful that his nipples and pecs didn't swell out too much even though it felt like his nipples would pop off if he didn't get some relief to the pressure building up behind his nipples after changing shirts and wiping away excess milk Dean was lead by angry squalls to the nursery, quickly making a beeline to the crib with the classic car mobile above it. Dean cupped a hand under Adam's head and bum bringing to rest against his shoulder he headed out of the nursery and down the stair as squalls tampered off to hungry snuffles. Peeking into the kitchen he spotted his mom at the stove making early morning breakfast for his dad. 

 

" Mom when you get the chance could you show me how to nurse?" Dean asked  
Obviously startled Mary jumped clutching her chest " Dean! How many times have I told you not to do that?" flustered and still recovering from the mini heart attack her son gave her

 

" Go ahead and go into the living room, I'll be in there shortly" she said before turning back to the burning pancake she had been trying to save.  
Dean cradled Adam in his arms taking in the two month old's lighting dusting of blonde hair and murky blue eyes, Dean brought Adam closer to him scenting him breathing in lungfuls of sweet milky baby as Adam snuffled hungrily. Glancing up as his mom took as seat beside him holding out her hands as Dean passed Adam over. Dean rolled up the left side of his shirt revealing his swollen pink nipple. Mary handed Adam back and helped Dean to adjust Adams head "Make sure his head is in line with your nipple and make sure you have his body pretty straight." Mary explained while she moved Adam body and adjusted Dean's arms into the right position.  
Sparing a sleep rumpled Sammy a glance as he yawned and lowered himself into one of love-seats in the living room spreading his Sasquatch limbs out filling out the whole couch he watched as Dean got Adam to latch onto a nipple. 

 

Dean couldn't help a hiss of pain as Adam latched on the painful pulling on his nipple brought tears to his eyes. "Mom this hurts too much" Dean managed to say trying to adjust Adams hold on his nipple.  
Mary quickly brought Dean's hand to cradle Adams head as she hooked a finger in the inside of the pup's mouth making him unlatch. " If he doesn't latch it will hurt, if the latch ins't right hook your finger on the inside of his mouth to take your nipple from him" Mary explain as she took Dean through the motions encouraging him to learn how to get Adam to unlatch and latch right. 

 

"Make sure more of your areola is showing above his top lip then his bottom lip." She said as she watched Dean latch onto his nipple again. Dean pressed the pup closer as full baby lips surrounded his nipple and little cheeks rounded as Adam made little piggy snuffles with each pull of milk from Dean's breast. He couldn't help smiling proudly up at his family as they all gathered in the living room early morning light illuminating the room. Dean ran a hand over the stray hairs on the pup's head as he bonded with his youngest sibling eyes softening Dean knew in that moment that he truly wanted pups of his own and nothing would stop him from getting them and since Dean already had an Alpha picked out that made the plans forming in his head all the more easier to accomplish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So What did you think? I've been sitting on sympathy lactation for a while, I don't have a beta so if I made a mistake please let me know!


End file.
